Convention of Nationalism: Day 3
As the Convention of Nationalism winds on the third and final day many were eager to hear what Charles Maurras and the NFO chairman, Erwin Bonhart had to say. Before Bonhart spoke, it was Charles Maurras who spoke on condemning communism and the need for supporting a nationalist revolution in the Red Federation. Charles Maurras My fellow citizens, we are at an age where communism has become a problem for all democratic-loving people on this world. With the end of that terrible war, it marked a victory for the history books, a strong victory against the godless communists who had done nothing but murder, rape, and steal from the innocent masses. However, this strong victory I speak of is not perfect, that is because the Chancellor has allowed the communist red menace to continue on with its existence, he has allowed them to continue to murder, rape, and steal from anyone under their terrible regime. Communism, the Red Federation, should have been torn down, and replaced with a new democratic regime, like the people living there so wanted. The Chancellor has failed these people in serving them the right of democratic values for not cracking down hard enough on the Red Federation. What we must do is enforce the democratic right of all humans on this planet, communists do not understand this concept of democracy. The communists of the Red Federation wish to enforce their own greedy concepts and wills against the innocent masses of the people and workers. We’ve all seen the way of life people have in the Red Federation, only the top political elite have it good. They themselves have failed their own people, they have failed the workers. Communism must be destroyed so that we can have peace on this world, they destroyed and killed the dove of peace when they ignited a global war killing millions. They should not have been let go so easily by the Chancellor who claims to hold Falleentium and the lives of innocents so high. The people and the workers class will avenge their fallen brethren, and they will, together, destroy communism once and for all. What a true Chancellor for the innocent, a Chancellor who stands up for the poor, the masses, the tired, what a true champion of the people does is enforce and encourage the free values of democracy. The Chancellor has not done that, and so it is our duty to support the flames of revolution within the Red Federation, so the workers and the masses may rise up once more against the lies and broken promises made to them by the political elite who want to keep their power, a power that was not taken from them by the end of the war. This injustice dealt to the people will be avenged in due time. Erwin Bonhart My fellow citizens of our great Empire we are fresh from victory with the Islamic and Communist dogs put it is a hollow victory. For Islamic Shiha and Draaz are still not annexed by the Republic of Shiha and the Red Federation is allowed to continue to exsits. The man responsible for dropping an atomic bomb is still allowed to retain power in Boscow, tell me that is not an insult. This chancellor has insulted the Empire he cannot be allowed to remain in power further he must be removed and arrested for treason. Just as Mr. Maurras said we must stoke the embers of revolution while they are hot. Davud Monshizadeh has spoken already spoken to Konstantin Rodzaevsky and confirmed to me that almost everything is needed to spark the nationalist civil war they only require weaponary and foreign support. We all know that Imperial Chancellor Brandt will never support Rodzaevsky's revolution. The Empire is powerful force in the world I say we use that power and exterminate last true communistic threat once and for all. In the homeland we face the struggles of dealing with the possiblity of more unwanted socialism from the Socialist Party who call themselves Labor Democrats. Their economic policies will put us in debt. The NFO will approach the economics of the Empire from a libertarian perspective. The market must remain free from government interference and control. We must deregulate the banks, businesses, and as well as private schools and universities. As we deregulate we shall our economy expand we will see jobs and they will stay. If we allow the socialists to enact their legislation we will instead see jobs decreaseing, businesses leaving, and the see our debt skyrocket. Sadly it is not just Brandt we have to deal with it is also the communist ULC. If you think Brandt will endanger the Empire, the ULC will without destroy everything. We see the end of the Imperial Family, freedom, the military will be destroyed and we will see the communist nightmare come true if they gain enough power. The NFO will stand in their way if they attempt in destroying our way of life. We must stand firm against the Red Nightmare. Recently many of the Oversea Territories have been protesting their status in the Empire. I will say now that the New Falleentium Order will support them becoming full fleged states within the Empire. The era of colonies and oversea territories is over let them become full fleged states. With their own Federal Representatives and Chancellor with a proper legislature. San Padua will be given the option either being a new state or joining Haalsia. Port Collinger and Vintheriu will also be given the option of staying serperate or becoming one state. We will also work on our Imperial capital of Corrintrinn on becoming a city-state within the Empire. We are on the way to making our Empire great again. We will see the Empire prosper and free from Communism, Socialism, and the Islamists. We will see many anti-Falleen institutions, in the Empire, be outlawed and have people arrested. We will have constitutional reforms that will strip the Constitutional Right's way from the groups that will destroy us. We will see our democracy be preserved and free from those groups. From Delnour to Verzerant the NFO will fight for you, the true patriots and fight for the Empire. We will prevail in these dark trying times. Thank you and I hoped all of you enjoyed the convention and remember to vote for the New Falleentium Order on election night. Falleentium Today, Falleentium Tomorrow, Falleentium Forever! Category:The Imperial Constitution